


Bitten once, twice as shy

by BoomyMcBlasty



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Unresolved Emotional Tension, a ring to be specific, can work with both male and female PCs, light spoilers, soft, your OC here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoomyMcBlasty/pseuds/BoomyMcBlasty
Summary: You’re keenly aware of the ring in your pocket; after all, it’s meant for him.When you take the metal band out, the fungal lights that reflect on the silver make it look almost alien.Astarion would like the rubies inlaid in it… they look just like his eyes.
Relationships: Astarion (Baldur's Gate)/Original Female Character(s), Astarion (Baldur's Gate)/Original Male Character(s), Astarion (Baldur's Gate)/Reader, Astarion/Charname (Baldur's Gate)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 156





	Bitten once, twice as shy

**Author's Note:**

> Light spoilers for some events in the Underdark.

You thought the illithid in the Underdark would ask something more than coin for his _miraculous_ ring, but after some bartering the prized band shimmers in the palm of your hand.

“An expensive trinket.” Shadowheart weighs the satchel of gold you all share, displeasure all over her face. “It’s unfortunate that only one of us can benefit from it.”

Gale seems to take it as his cue. “Now, I’m not saying that we should make sure that the handsome man with the Netherese bomb in his chest stays safe, _but_ …”

Shadowheart speaks before you can give him a piece of your mind. “Haven’t you consumed enough of our resources?”

“For a good cause!”

You pocket the ring and your eyes fall on Astarion, who’s enjoying their bickering. “Too bad they both despise violence.” He leans in to whisper in your ear. “I would _pay_ to see them get physical.”

“Her cudgel would turn Gale into _jam_.”

“Hah!” Astarion covers his laugh with his hand. “If only he didn’t smell so foul.”

“There is nothing wrong with my natural musk!”

Time flows differently in the Underdark, it skews your perception of day and night. You place your bedroll in the small room the Sovereign opened for you, but don’t feel like lying down just yet.

You wish Shadowheart good night and start wandering aimlessly in the colony, among the myconids that never sleep. The fungal lights cast colorful shadows all around, form mesmerizing patterns of spores. You spot Gale, too busy gesticulating grandly with the Society hobgoblin to notice you, but leave the two be. 

You briefly wonder where Astarion might be. He can handle himself just fine, but the Underdark is not the Grove, and a Bulette is not a dumb boar. 

You’re keenly aware of the ring in your pocket; after all, it’s meant for him. When you take the metal band out, the fungal lights that reflect on the silver make it look almost alien. Astarion would like the rubies inlaid in it… they look just like his eyes.

Footsteps approach you and there he is, a pale figure seemingly summoned by your thoughts. 

“What do we have here?” His gaze falls on the metal band in your palm. He recognizes it and his eyes widen, his body tilts _just so_.

 _It’s for you_ , you want to say, but those words sound so _mundane_ ; you wish you were better prepared, had a little one-liner to make him flustered for a change. Astarion, for once, mirrors your hesitation—but where you stumble, he thrives. 

He offers you his hand, palm down, with seasoned ease. His wrist is relaxed, but the rest of his body isn’t. 

He drums his slender fingers on air. “Well?”

His lopsided grin is different from his usual, easy smile—it seems ready to turn sour from rejection. As if you could say no to him when he takes a gamble for you both. His forwardness has never been more welcome.

You accept his invitation by holding the ring between your fingers. The expression that blooms on his face is smug, but you swear you see _happy_ wrinkles around his eyes.

When you take his hand in yours, he tilts his head, keeping his hooded eyes on the metal band. You slowly place the ring around his finger and let it slide on his skin until it fits snugly.

For some reason you’re holding your breath.

“You’re burning.” Astarion sounds almost kind. The hand that reaches for your cheek feels even colder than usual. “I do enjoy seeing blood rush to your face.” There is no hunger in his whisper; no primal, easily explicable need. You place your own hand on his.

Something pulls you towards him, draws you in. Would a kiss be unwelcome?

But just like he can’t handle rejection, so can’t you. You lean in, but instead of closing your eyes, you bear his gaze. “If we find a way to remove the tadpole, I want you to have an alternative. I—”

“Shht.” His finger presses against your lips, letting the rest of the sentence die on your tongue. “Did you have to ruin the moment like that?”

The metal band around his finger glimmers. You smile weakly.

“Did you know that the Society of Brilliance has outposts all over the Underdark?”

You frown. Astarion rolls his eyes, lets his hands linger on your face just a moment longer. It’s Gale.

“Oh, sorry, did I interrupt something?”

“Yes.” It comes off pointed, but you can’t say you’re not relieved. Gale rescued you from a conversation you were not ready for.

“But please, _do_ feel free to talk our ears off about topics I didn’t know I disliked.”

One day you’ll need to give a name to what’s between you two. 

Not today.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short thing with a high approval Astarion in a 'good' run. I still have no idea if we'll be able to romance him properly, so this is like a 'what if Astarion had something like Gale's Weave scene'. Larian pls give Astarion more scenes ;;


End file.
